Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras
by Cristelene
Summary: Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Anna Swan est en résonance avec sa soeur jumelle. Sa vie bascule le jour ou celle-ci accouche, dans la douleur..., d'une hybride. HIATUS
1. Prologue: Où l'on présente la narratrice

Aujourd'hui, je mari ma sœur a mon frère.

Ouais, je sais, ca parait bizarre, mais je vous assure que je ne fait pas partie d'une secte de bouseux consanguins quelconque ! Non, simplement j'ai une histoire compliquée.

Tout commence dans la petite ville paumée de Forks, un sinistre après midi de juin. Oui, même en juin il fait sinistre à Forks. Renée Dwyer et Charly Swan, deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones sont en pleine exploration mutuelle sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Papa Dwyer. Sauf que voila. Ca rentre pas. Position acrobatique ? Préservatif insuffisamment lubrifié ? Préliminaires navrants ? Toujours est-il que Renée a une idée !

« Dans la boite a gant ! Y a de la crème solaire ! »

Voila, c'est a cet instant que nous fumes conçue. Oh bien sur, il restait quelques minutes avant l'éjaculation, quelques heures avant la fécondation, quelques jours avant la nidation et la géméllisation. Mais l'essentiel était la... La longue suite d'épic fail qu'est ma vie venait de commencer...

Je m'appelle Annabella et mon nom de naissance est Swan, mais bien que célibataire, j'en ai porté d'autres. Entre le moment ou une dingue m'a enlevé a la nursery de l'hôpital et le jour de mon sauvetage, je me suis appelée Meyer. Du nom de la junkie décérébrée qui m'avait pris pour son bébé mort né à la clinique. J'ai eu la chance de passer avec elle trois longues années de ma vie à traverser le pays de squat en shoot et inversement proportionnel ou égal. Jusqu'au jour ou ma mère est passée devant un grand type un peu roux. On était au nord du Montana, ce jour là. On s'apprêtait à partir parce que celle que je devais appeler Maman (je ne l'ai jamais fait. En fait j'ai jamais prononcé un seul mot face a elle) venait de faire un Bad trip de LSD dans lequel ma mère lui réclamait sa fille.

Le roux (qui ne sentait pourtant pas mauvais, ca m'a marqué a l'époque) a dit 'une voix grondante :

« Ce n'est pas votre fille. »

Meyer a bégayé un non, le roux a enchainé :

« D'où vient-elle ? »

Mais Meyer s'est effondré. De peur, je suppose. Le roux est devenu tout gentil et m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que tout se passerait bien, que sa Maman allait s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve la mienne. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai parlé. Je lui ai demandé si je devrais l'appeler Maman, il a dit que non, alors je l'ai suivit.

Je me suis donc appelée Cullen onze ans. On peut dire que la famille n'avait jamais ménagé ses efforts. Meyer étant morte sur le coup, ca avait pris du temps de retrouver ma famille, mais ils l'ont fait. Ils l'ont fait. Le jour de mes quinze ans, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer enfin mon père... qui ne m'a pas cru. Je lui accorde que c'était difficile a croire, mais... Mais zut quoi ! J'étais la vraie jumelle e sa fille ! Ok, ils étaient coupés a la garçonne et les pointes en étaient blondes (Alice), ok, je pesais dix kilos de moins que ma frangine (Esmée est une maniaque de la diététique), mais j'étais sa fille !

Il fallut qu'il revienne de vacances en Arizona pour qu'il me croie. Il avait eu besoin de me comparer à sa fille ! Le fumier ! A compter de ce jour, j'ai repris mon nom de naissance. Deux ans plus tard, Ma sœur est venue habiter chez nous...

Je ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée, elle n'était qu'une inconnue qui allait me voler mon père fraichement retrouvé... et en fait non. Ca a été... Comme dans le pire des soaps opéras du monde. J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver la moitié de mon âme. Elle ne connaissait pas mon existence (J'ai rayé la voiture de mon père, pour ca. Et je me suis fait tuer par Carlisle), mais... Nous avions toujours été très liées. Elle non plus n'a pas parlé avant ses trois ans. Avant la date de ma rencontre avec Edward. Elle aussi a eu des moments durs en première année de High school, entre la rentrée et Noel. Et de mon coté, si j'ai réussis à tenir, je crois que c'est parce que j'avais ma sœur, quelque part, qui me soutenait inconsciemment.

Son histoire avec mon frère fut mouvementée. Ce type est en or mais il est fichtrement têtu. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand James nous a menacées. Même si bon, étant moins con que ma sœur, je n'ai pas foncé dans son piège. Mais tout a bien finit et on est rentré à Forks. E la, idée stupide n°27 d'Edward. Je vais partir, nous sommes trop dangereux pour vous. Hey, non mais Allooooooo ! Vous m'avez élevé plus de dix ans ! Et le tout sans jamais me gouter ! Et tu crois que tu va faire du mal à la seule fille qui t'a rendu vivant depuis que Carlisle te connait ?

Et en plus, ce con a fait une tentative de suicide, révélant l'existence de Bella aux Volturi. (Oui, moi je ne me suis pas montré. Je ne suis pas neuneu a ce point. Je tiens à mon humanité, merci. Enfin... disons que je ne veux pas etre transformée avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Je ne veux pas aller au lycée pour toujours). Mais avec l'attaque des nouveaux nés ca a état le pompom. Ah ! Et, perso, je suis restée planquée a la tente quand les Volturis étaient là. Je suis définitivement plus Serpentard que ma sœur. Je suis descendue seulement quand Alice m'a juré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

Et nous y voilà enfin. Au mariage... C'est le monde à l' envers. Bella va partir avec Edward, sur l'ile d'Esmée (j'ai espionné les valises. Il n'y a qu'un endroit ou Eddy oserait emmener un maillot de main). Moi... Je pars deux semaines avec Maman.

J'ai peur.


	2. Où la narratrice se ronge les ongles

Je viens de passer les deux meilleures semaines de ma vie. Une fois le gène passé, Maman a été géniale. Elle est aussi folle qu'Alice ! Après l'accueil de Papa, j'avais beaucoup de craintes, mais en fait, elle m'a accueillit très naturellement, comme si Meyer n'avait jamais été là. En plus, je sens au fond de moi que Bella est super heureuse. Un peu frustrée parfois, mais heureuse. Nous avons appris à faire la part entre les sentiments de chacune.

Aujourd'hui, je rentre à Forks. Maman m'a proposé de venir habiter chez elle, mais j'ai été acceptée à Harvard. J'ai peur que prendre une année sabbatique ne me desserve. Mais j'irais un jour. J'en profiterais pour maturer ma décision de vampirisation. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire à la légère. Que Bella l'ai choisis, ok. Elle a déjà un vampire avec qui partager l'éternité. Mais elle ne connaît pas de vampires célibataires. Ces gens sont éteints. Ils on vu les leurs mourir et ca les tue aussi, même s'ils ne s'en souviennent pas.

Soudain, dans l'avion, une puissante douleur au ventre me saisit. Bella a un problème.

Je suis à la Villa. C'est l'apocalypse, ici. Deux camps se sont formés. Une caricature grotesque du débat qui déchire une fois de plus le pays. Et moi, je suis au milieu. Déchirée entre l'état de ma sœur qui décline de secondes en seconde et son amour pour le bébé qu'elle m'envoie sciemment et a plein régime. Garce manipulatrice. Fait pas genre tu es une gentille petite...

Et le temps s'écoule. Le temps de Ma sœur s'écoule dans la gorge sans fond de son enfant dégénéré. Mon père plonge. Je plonge. Edward, l'homme qui m'a sauvé est en train d'anéantir tous les Swan. Le tout d'une simple petite éjaculation...

Et un jour les loups entèrent dans l'équation. Je décidais de m'installer à la Villa. Une humaine, non enceinte d'un crétin de vampire, ne pouvait que calmer le jeu. J'ai passé la moitié du temps à profiter de ce qu'il restait de ma sœur et l'autre à me disputer avec Jacob.

Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de lui, je crois ?

On s'est rencontré avant l'arrivée de Bella et ca a tout de suite été électrique. On ne pouvait pas se voir. J'étais l'ex fille adoptive des « vampires », il était le descendant du crétin du traité. Mais ca ne s'arrêta pas là. Nous avions les mêmes gouts et le même dégout pour le compromis. On se disputait donc chaque rondelle de saucisson avec la pugnacité d'un teckel.

Quand Bella se lia avec lui lors de l'absence des Cullen, je mis de la distance avec lui. Il la faisait aller mieux et rien que pour ca, je cessais de le détester. Mais les hostilités reprirent de plus belle après sa transformation. Nous nous croisâmes et il se mit bien vitre sur le vent, me regardant à peine :

« Putain ! Tu pue la sangsue ! Tu continue à leur faire des mamours ou... ? »

Non, je ne les avais pas plus vus que Bella. Et si elle avait perdu des amis et un amour, j'avais perdu la seule famille aimante distincte de ma sœur que j'avais.

Je lui ai envoyé mon genou dans les couilles. Les hostilités ont repris.

Mais en ce moment, bizarrement, C'est agréable de se disputer. Sans doute que ca me permet de penser a autre chose qu'a mon neveu (parait que c'est un garçon) qui tue ma sœur à pas si petit feu...

Et puis viens l'accouchement. Le sang, l'horreur... Je dois attendre dans le jardin. Mon odeur de chien mouillé ne me protége pas, comme certains. Je la sens. Elle a mal, si mal. Mais elle n'abandonne pas. Elle aime toujours autant cette... Chose !

_C'est une fille... Renesmée... Aime-la comme je l'aime_

Nooooooooooooooooon ! Bellaaaaaaa ! Je rentre dans la maison. Rose est là. Elle nourrit... Renesmée. Ma poitrine me tire, mon T-shirt se mouille. Ce n'est tout de même pas... Je sens le tissu. Si, du lait. J'ai une montée de lait pour la meurtrière de ma sœur bien aimée ! _Aime-la comme je l'aime_

Rose a sentit le lait. Elle a une grimace et me tend l'enfant, puis elle sort. Chasser, sans doute. Ou pleurer a l'abri de mon regard. Elle m'en veut, je le sais. Elle rêve de maternité depuis si longtemps, c'est injuste. Et je ne veux PAS de cette... responsabilité. Je soulève mon haut et l'y colle. Elle tète. Juste ca ! Elle tete !

Elle me regarde et mes barrières tombent. Au fond je sais bien qu'elle n'y est pour rien, qu'elle suit sa nature. Je veux vraiment la détester mais je ne peux aller a l'encontre de Ses dernières volontés. Je prends tout l'amour qu'Elle m'a donné et je le lui donne. Je l'aimerais, Bella. Et je t'aimerais toi à travers elle. Je ne peux faire mieux.

Jacob arrive, les yeux emplis de la même colère douloureuse qui m'emplissait il y a quelques instants. Il vient pour elle. Il est capable de la jeter au feu. Je la serre contre moi.

« Connard de Cabot... Touche la et je jure de te scalper des pieds a la tète »

Il est furieux. J'ai peur. Je suis seule face à un Loup garou furieux. Mais je ne reculerais pas. Je ne lui accorderais pas la dominance. Son regard quitte la petite. Il a compris que pour la tuer il devrait me tuer. Il me déteste mais je suis humaine. Et j'ai Son visage.

Pour la première fois son regard croise le mien. Il change. Il est perdu. Il chancelle. Ile trouve son équilibre. Il me regarde. Son regard est si doux...

Je me détends. Il ne me fera plus de mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il ne me fera plus de mal.

Il se tourne vers l'étage La douleur m'envahis. Je tombe. Il rattrape Renesmée. J'ai confiance. Je m'évanouis.

Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma première histoire sur ffnet ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ^^

Et, comme j'ai oublié de le faire dans le prologue, je le dis ici : Tout est a Mme Meyer ! Je fais que faire joujou dans son bac à sable !


	3. Où la narratrice roupille

Le Retour de Bella dans ma vie, il y a deux ans, m'a mis sans dessus dessous. Je suis très vite tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle, j'ai pris l'habitude de jouer aux montagnes russes émotionnelles, me contentant des miettes d'affection que daignait me laisser la sangsue, j'ai protégé les sangsues, j'ai assisté au meurtre de mon amour...

Mais franchement rien n'aurait put me préparer à CA.

M'imprégner de sa teigne de sœur ? Vraiment ? Attendez, soyons sérieux... A part Bella, y a-t-il un humain sur Terre capable de supporter une mégère pareille ? Je lui accorde qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie des plus facile, mais quand même ! J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi agressive. Même avec Charlie qui l'as recueillie et fait des pieds et des mains pour elle, elle est infecte. Franchement, comment peut-on réussir à se fâcher avec Charlie ? Pour elle, il s'est même fâché avec mon père ! Il a défendu les Cullen pas a pas, alors que ce sont de foutu monstre, ce qu'elle savait pertinemment ! Bon, certes, lui il ne savait pas. Et à l'époque, même si je connaissais la légende, je n'y accordais pas plus de foi qu'au petit chaperon rouge. Mais quand même ! En deux mois, elle a réussis à ruiner des années d'une belle amitié !

Je suis supposée me mettre au service d'une fan des sangsues pire que Bella qui... Oh seigneur, elle allaite le monstre ? Mais il va la tuer ! Elle s'est évanouie pour ca ? Je soulève le T-shirt qui s'est rabaissé sur le bébé, me préparant à la voir ensanglantée...

Rien.

La petite... boit au sein. Et c'est tout. Euh ?

« Tout à l'heure, elle a mordu le sein de Bella. C'était peut etre son lait et pas son sang, qu'elle voulait »

Je hais ce foutu télépathe. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire que m'espionner ? Je ne sais pas... S'inquiéter par exemple ? Pour Bella, en kit deux morceaux à monter soit même, à l'étage ? Pour Anna ? Qui vient de tomber dans les pommes sans raisons ?

« Elle va bien. Leur lien s'est renforcé durant la naissance et Bella doit lui transmettre la douleur de la transformation. Son cerveau s'est juste déconnecté. Fait chier ! J'espérais que la Morphine fonctionnerait ! »

A... Attend ? Ce type... lèche ses doigts pleins du sang de Bella ?

« Ben quoi ? Faut pas gâcher... »

« T'es qu'un porc... »

« Non, un Vampire, nuance... Relaaaaax. Elle va s'en sortir, tu entends son cœur battre comme moi, non ? Bon, tu ferais mieux d'installer ta chérie plus confortablement que ca. Et de lui ôter Renesmée, je crois qu'elle commence à avoir une autre faim... »

Je crois que ce vampire est complètement stone. Que ce soit de soulagement ou à cause du sang de Bella qu'il continue de lécher, il est flippant... Il ne répond plus ? Parfait. Et voila qu'il s'éloigne. Il va chasser ?

« Ouais, je suis affamé. Toi et Renesmée en devenez presque appétissants. Je te confie la gamine ? »

Il est cinglé ou enfin sourd mentalement ? J'ai toujours l'intention de la tuer la petite, moi...

« Tu ne vas quand même pas trahir la confiance de ton imprégnée, hein ? Par ailleurs, je t'envoie Rosie, elle lui donnera un peu de sang, je suppose que tu préférerais éviter ca... »

Je HAIS les sangsues et tous leurs adeptes... Il a raison en plus... 

Je n'ai qu'une envie. Laisser le loup prendre le dessus, ne plus penser à cette situation de dingue. MAIS. Mais Leah est transformée aussi. Si je me change, elle entendra mes pensées et... me tuera. Ou viendra tuer la gosse. Or Edward à raison, si la gosse se fait tuer, ca ME retombera dessus et... ben je suis déjà perdu. Je veux lui éviter cette éventuelle contrariété.

Leah va définitivement me tuer.

Voila, second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Et merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte ^^


End file.
